


百年孤独

by Matree



Category: Dark Deception (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24833587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matree/pseuds/Matree
Summary: 那永恒长眠的并非亡者，在奇妙的万古之中，即便死亡亦会消逝。
Kudos: 7





	百年孤独

他就像许多被时代遗忘的人一样，会频繁地忆起往日的时光。

他记得自己站在大殿高高的台阶上，一动不动地向着所有的来宾敬礼致意，脸上永远是不变的骄傲的笑容，尽职尽责地履行着作为一座雕像的职责。他看见金色的火焰在烛台上跳跃，把整个厅堂照得金碧辉煌；他看见管弦乐队坐在大厅的东南角，一曲接一曲地演奏着巴赫和莫扎特；他记得身着华服的男女端着高脚杯从他的身边走过，向他点头致意，好像他也是他们中的一员；他记得他们举杯欢呼，在舞池中旋转，累了就在他的面前停下来，望着他栩栩如生的面庞情不自禁地发出赞叹：“这真是不可思议！多么伟大的杰作啊！”

每当这时总会有个男人爆发出大笑，心满意足地接受那些赞美之辞。直到现在他还能清楚地记得那时的情景，那男人走过来，用手抚摸他金制的手臂和外衣，打量他的目光中充满的尽是收藏家面对最满意的藏品时所流露出的自豪，接着男人就会开始老生常谈地讲一个他诞生时的故事：“我邀请了七大洋最好的工匠为我打造一个纯金塑像，在快要完工的时候，那工匠还诚惶诚恐地对我说：‘尊敬的阁下，请原谅我不能为雕像刻上眼睛——我从来没雕刻过这么逼真的塑像，假如他有了眼睛，恐怕就会活过来！’你们说有不有趣！”接着他又仰着头哈哈大笑，他身边的贵族们闻言也都笑起来，十几双笑意盈盈的眼凝视着他，凝视着他漆黑如同深渊似的眼眶。

“Psst.”

每每他听到这个真假参半的故事，都忍不住想要发笑。如果有思考的意识即为活着的话，那他刚被铸造出来的时候就已经活了过来，说不定比那些脑壳空荡却仍在行走的僵尸活得还要有价值。他一面这么想，一面却又清楚地明白，贵族们盛赞的对象并不是他，这座庄园真正的主人也不是他。他甚至还知道自己为何而存在——黄金是最为永恒的贵金属，即使在烈火中焚烧，他也只会变成流金，闪耀的光芒将永远不会褪去。在他的主人死后的一千年，他仍会完美如初地不朽地存在在世上，成为过往荣耀的纪念碑。

当舞会结束，人群散去的寂静夜晚，所有的灯都熄灭了，他就静静地站在银色的月光下，听他的主人大谈野心，大谈海洋中成群结队的皇家船只，大谈人有尊卑的等级论，他乐于听这一类的言论，在那人的讲述下，他不由地想象，也许有一天他也会过着万人之上的生活，爱上红酒和鹅肝酱的味道，乘着船只拿着巨斧乘风破浪，而不是囚禁在一方小小厅堂。

那男人喜欢和他说话，因为他是一个足够好的倾听者，洗耳恭听，守口如瓶，他也乐得听到更多外界的故事。男人常常会消失一段时间，然后带来成箱的金银珠宝，在那其中，有一枚镶着紫色水晶、通体流转着奇异的光芒的戒指最让他难忘。

随后日子就悄然流过，在厚重的岁月中他有很多的时间可以慢慢地思考，让眼前所见和心中所想在流动的时光中无声地织出思维的锦缎，好来覆盖住着生活平淡的胴体。他偶尔会惊讶地想，人的一生竟然是如此的短暂，短到仅仅是他在那里站立不动，时间就过去了一年又一年。烛光燃了又灭，人群来了又走，他不动声色地看着世事的变迁，无论悲欢离合统统以一张笑脸打发招待。

有一天清晨他看到那男人穿上军装，扶正三角帽，带走最锋利的战斧，面色凝重地走下台阶，临走前那男人凝望着他，口中喃喃自语：“愿上帝保佑我们，愿胜利女神与我们同在。我们的意志不会被海浪淹没，我们会凯旋归来。”

他不能给那人回应，他看着他在胸口画了个十字之后离去，随后便没了音信。女仆们为灯盏一遍又一遍地添上灯油，月光流泻，阳光重临，日月交替，无休无息。

突然有一天他听到大门外雷雨般的喧闹声，马蹄咚咚地踏上昂贵的白瓷阶梯，家丁们仓皇的脚步声和痛苦的惨叫仿佛门外的野兽，随时都要突破大门而入。女仆长慌乱地插上所有的门闸，推来书柜和桌椅抵在门口。她提着裙子焦急地登上台阶的时候，那双被绝望填满的双眼突然盯上了他黑洞洞的眼眶，她犹豫再三，伏下身子想要抱起他的底座，倾尽全身力气地向上抬，身子向走廊倾斜，想要带着他一起逃跑，一个年轻的女仆跑过来拉住她，满眼泪花，声嘶力竭地喊着：“请住手吧！伯爵已经不在了！我们得活命啊！”

女仆长万念俱灰地瘫倒在地上，她仰起脸仰视着他的面庞，像个跪在耶稣面前请求宽恕的罪人，她像风中的树叶似地发着抖，嘴唇苍白：

“我……我不明白，伯爵这时怎么还会笑……”

“那不是伯爵！那只是雕像而已！”

女仆长捂住脸哭起来，在哭喊中被几个侍女一起拉走了，不一会儿就连那凄厉的哭声也渐渐消失在走廊的深处。女仆长那叫人看了生惧的哭脸他现在还记得，可并不是因为怜悯，他的思想和他的面庞一样，都在无法抑制地笑着，那女人刚刚叫他“伯爵”，她把他当做这个大宅的主人。他从没想过，当人身已死，而他接替那人拥有一个真正的身份是这么叫人快乐的事情，而且不是那些下贱的平民，他被当成一位伯爵来对待！

这疯狂而自大的念头在他的脑海里膨胀得飞快，逼疯了他的意识，杀死了他的理智，不知为何他觉得自己黄金铸成的面部正在慢慢松动，他的手指已经逐渐灵活，他打破了作为一件物品的桎梏，在他诞生后的数年之后。

“就是那样，动手吧。”

他听到一个低沉的声音这么对他说，一团巨大的黑雾中漂浮着不可名状的强大力量，漆黑的长袍随风飞舞为他戴上荆棘之冠，从长袍中伸出一只血红皮肤的手，那枚紫色的戒指被恶魔托举在层层的黑雾中，此时，水晶中的力量正在召唤他，而他也不暇思索地回应了它的召唤。

我就将要不朽。

强烈的紫色的光芒闪烁着，在刺眼的光束中水晶咯咯裂开啪地破碎成数百片，大厅霎时间变得一片璀璨耀眼，无数的碎片光点簌簌落到他的脚下，他踩着那些水晶的碎片，走下束缚他几十年的基座，他的手指可以蜷缩和张开，他的金质的靴子踏在红毯上，他的身体发出沉闷的响声，伟大的海上伯爵在这一刻重生。

眼前的一切在他眼前似乎都改变了，那扇沉重的大门此时正变得透明，他能清楚地看到门后暴动的愚民，正在拿着圆木撞击着大门，一个…两个……一共七十人，门外的家丁已经全被杀掉，仆人们全部落荒而逃，现在他茕茕孑立，孤军奋战。

他拿下墙上悬挂的斧子在手上掂了掂，它比自己在这些年来想象的要重些，他转手又拿起另一把，像曾经那个人一样两手交叉把它们擎在背后，迈着有力的步子来到大厅中央。此时他的嘉宾们即将登场，而门外战马的嘶鸣就是他的鼓乐队。哦，他真希望自己还没忘掉那些绅士们是怎么跳交谊舞的男步的。

大门被撞开，叫欲望急红了眼的蛆虫们鱼贯而入，让人厌恶地叫嚷着烧了老海盗的房子，抢光他的赃物，可怜的是，他们的步伐越来越软弱无力，看到他之后个个全都吓得瞠目结舌，他们一步一步地往后退，而他则慢慢地步步上前，如同独自迈入舞池一般从容。

“Psst.”

他恶意地勾起嘴角弯下腰发出一声嗤笑，那些人的脸庞真是傻气得可以，没一个值得留恋的，这真教他大失所望。他的手臂倏地高高扬起，斧头在金色的灯光下映照出审判的神圣光芒，下一秒人头落地，血迹殷红。霎时间人群爆发出惊恐的哀嚎，几乎是同一时刻所有的人都惊慌失措地涌向门口，全无廉耻的掀倒前面的人，再踩着他们的身体逃生，而他在身后只需扮演胸有成竹的屠夫，手起斧落屠戮在羊圈中的羔羊，看他们被他杀死或被同伴踩死。

那男人虽然命自菲薄，可他有一点说的却不错，人生来不平等，上位者为所欲为，拥有一切，下位者惨遭压迫屠杀，把自己的器官全部挖去贩卖也买不来一盎司的黄金。掌权人裁决生死，持金者制定法则。锁好大门，打开机关，庄园便是他的乐园。他的第一次踏足花园，是踏着无数人的鲜血进入的，锋利的斧刃上滴下鲜血，滴在花园的玫瑰上，叫它们吸饱了水分养料，开出人血颜色的花。他追赶着他们，他比他们奔跑得更快，永远都不会疲惫，世间万物在他的视线中都无处遁形，恐惧的罪恶的追悔莫及的，他全都看见了，而且一览无遗。

雕像活了吗？雕像从来都是死的，活过来的是伯爵殿下。

他抬起前臂让一只乌鸦落在上面，他点着它灰色的喙，一抬手又把它放飞，乌鸦竖起羽毛，在他的头顶呼啸一声飞走。回忆总是一件让人疲惫的事，即使是他也不得不这么想。往昔虽早已不再，可那些历历在目的景象却还久久地萦绕在他眼前，一直不肯散去，他以为他可以像人一样遗忘，但最后却发现他所经过的无数个百年中的每一个细节都恍若昨日，这上亿个日子堆叠起来的记忆盘踞在他的脑海里，把他的性格变得越来越极端和疯狂。他想，也许只是形单影只地生活在这片土地上太久，找不到可以排遣孤独的方法而已。

那个夜晚七十人无人生还，恐怖的谣言在小镇中散开，说看到了杀人的雕像，于是不再有人敢踏足庄园一步，死亡的气息盘旋在庄园的上空久久不散。他又变得和原先一样孤身一人，但他也乐得其所，现在，花园，大殿，还有庄园上空升起的日月，都是他一个人的所有物，从前人潮从他的眼前走过去，现在人潮退去，笑到最后者胜利，他最终拥有了这所庄园，所有无礼的闯入者都有来无回。

他默不作声地欣赏着岁月变的把戏，教堂坍塌又建起，旗帜降下又升高，他看见外界的战争来了又走，人们死而后生。一开始他还愿意计算着自己到底过了多少个年岁，可后来逐渐放弃了这种无用功，就这样过了几个世纪之久。

他也曾经尝试过走出庄园，可每次一踏出大门就马上会碎成金砂，然后重生在庄园的某个角落。他到底也没能在听到管弦乐队的演奏，也没能尝到红酒和鹅肝酱的味道，也没再能向谁展示一下自己卓越的交际舞步，至于在海浪中漂浮的船只，更是一个只能由他空想的梦了。他主宰庄园，同时庄园也囚禁了他，有时他觉得，这很像金丝雀与鸟笼之间的关系。

曾怂恿他的恶魔有时会来拜访他，看来他还蛮追随潮流，从黑色的长袍换成了修身的……是叫西服？每次恶魔都会不厌其烦地问他同一个问题：

“你活了几百年，你有没有感到孤独？”

而他这时候总会一动不动地假装自己仍然是百年前那个招手致意的雕像，用空洞洞的黑色回应着一切的问题一切的来宾。恶魔自讨没趣，随着一阵雾起回到他的地狱去了。

“Psst.”

恶魔消失之后，他终于忍不住掩面笑出了声。一个恶魔杞人忧天些什么呢？当初他将戒指中的力量交给自己的时候，可没有这么多愁善感。他有什么好孤独的？或者他有什么可孤独的？现在庄园里他的复制品比比皆是，要是说有趣的人，他和自己对话还不成？隔一段时间这里就会闯进来一个不知好死的蠢蛋，他步步紧逼，干脆利落地收割他的灵魂，这不也是快乐的一种？

只是偶尔他会想起那个有血有肉的男人，想起他的自豪的眼睛，想起他对着自己黑色的眼眶高举起酒杯：

“敬我此生最完美的杰作，我们永垂不朽。”

错了，错了，是我永垂不朽。他记得当时自己就是这么想的。

END


End file.
